Definitions
by KKray
Summary: A series of one shots that will be updated whenever I can. I don't know how many I'll do, so it's technically always complete. Warning: there may or may not be stories taking place during later seasons, so maybe spoilers. I'll put a warning in the chapter.
1. Abdominous

Abdominous

 **I noticed that a lot of people had these types of stories up. So, I decided to give it a try. These stories will be either long or short, but always a one-shot. The word may or may not be included. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other story.**

* * *

Definitions for **abdominous**

Having a large belly; potbellied.

* * *

Colby nudged David.

"There is no way he can be _that_ fat." The man in question was a suspect for their case. And, as Colby pointed out, the man was very fat.

Rolls of skin were hidden from nothing but sight. Chubby couldn't begin to describe him. The man had four chins! Four! His biceps were twice the size of theirs. As the man talked, his cheeks wobbled and danced. The man shook his head, flabby earlobes flying as he tried to deny everything.

"Makes you think twice about that one last donut, huh?" David chuckled while Colby nodded furiously.


	2. Bonhomie

Bonhomie

 **Here's another one! This series will be entirely oneshots, FYI. I'm just trying something new.**

* * *

 **Definitions for bonhomie**

frank and simple good-heartedness; a good-natured manner; friendliness; geniality.

* * *

"Professor?" Mary, a shy sophomore, popped her head through Charlie's door.

"Yeah?" He stopped his writing and indicated that she should come in. When she did, he sat on the edge of his desk. "What do you need?"

The exams were finished, all the way graded and given back to students. Really, there was no reason for her to be here.

"I just wanted to…" she trailed off uncertainly, biting her lip.

Charlie smiled warmly. Mary was one of his favorite students, bright and hard-working, but she was almost painfully shy. "Mary, what do you need?"

She took a deep breath. "Well, sir, I just wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? What for?"

"Before I came here, math was definitely not my strong suit. It never made sense and I didn't understand it. But then you became my teacher. You are an amazing teacher, really, and I just wanted to thank you. I probably would have dropped or flunked out of math but you helped me." The last part came out all in a rush, almost like she was running out of breath.

Charlie sat stunned. It wasn't every day that a student would come in just to thank him. Ask him for help and thank him afterwards, sure, but not just to thank him. He wondered briefly if she knew how much this meant to him. She continued before he had a chance to reply.

"So I just wanted to say thank you, Professor. Thank you so much."

With that parting statement, she bolted from his room.

For the rest of the day, no matter how much of a genius he was, he couldn't figure out why those simple, heartfelt words continued to cheer him up. The spring in his step was obvious to everyone.


	3. Munificence

Munificence

 **Something a little different than normal. Do you like it?**

* * *

 **Definitions for munificence**

The quality of being munificent, or showing unusual generosity: _The museum's collection was greatly increased by the munificence of the family's gift._

* * *

"Hey Charlie."

"Yes, Colby?"

"I decided that I want to demonstrate my munificence today."

"Munificence? That's a big word. Don't hurt yourself, there."

"Very funny David. Anyway, Charlie."

"Yes?"

"Here's a gift!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Colby…"

"Yeah?"

"What is it?"

"It's an airplane, made entirely of paper clips and safety pins."

"Does it fly?"

"Of course! Look."

"Colby, that wasn't flying. That was you throwing."

"Ha ha, David. It flew!"

"Like a wad of trash."

"You too, Megan?"

"Thanks Colby. I really appreciate it."

"Really?"

"No."

"I mean, who would?"

"Megan!"

"No, she's right. No one wants the product of you being bored."

"Fine, David. I guess I'll throw it away."

"Good idea."

"Hmph."

"Goodbye, Colby! Thanks, though. I appreciate the thought, if not the actual thing."

"Thanks Charlie. See you later."

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye Charlie."

"Bye guys."

"…"

"Man, the Whiz Kid is nicer than either of you!"

"Hey, we just call it as we see it."

"Like a piece of trash."

"All right. Let's get back to work."


	4. Festoon

Festoon

 **Not entirely sure about this. Let me know!**

* * *

 **Definitions for festoon**

to adorn with or as with festoons: _to festoon a hall_.

to form into festoons: _to festoon flowers and leaves_.

* * *

"Hey Charlie."

"Hey David! Have you seen Don?"

"No. He went out for lunch."

The tousle-headed mathematician muttered violently under his breath, fighting for control of his unruly pile of papers. Several floated gracefully down to the dirty floor. A few more looked ready to join them.

"Charlie, set those down before you drop them."

Happy to oblige, he plunked them right on top of the agent's desk. "Thanks David. You have no idea how hard it is to keep them in check." He sighed a frustrated sigh.

David looked over some papers. There was a map with some complicated looking expressions crisscrossing it, a printed out invitation to a math conference, a file stamped CONFIDENTIAL, and a page filled with pictures of bouquets.

"Uh, Charlie?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you have pictures of flowers?" He pointed.

"Oh. Oh! Those are for Don."

David laughed. Charlie frowned, immediately continuing. "No, not anything like that. Our cousin is getting married, and she asked him to pick the floral arrangements. Did you know those are called festoons? I had no idea."

"Why would she ask Don to pick out the decorations?"

Absently grabbing the papers that had escaped, Charlie replied, "Well, apparently he went over to her house and showed a real penchant for interior design."

His lips quirked. Somehow, the words Don and interior designer didn't go together. Maybe it was because Don never decorated anything. His desk was adorned with only a few pictures, in plain frames. Maybe it was because Don was his boss.

"Do you think I could just lay these on his desk?"

"Sure. I'll tell him they're there."

Charlie grinned. "Thanks man." He picked up the stack, groaning with the effort, and made his way to the elevators.

David watched him go. _Hmm… excellent black mail material- er, I mean information. You know, I wanted a few more days off…_


	5. Aeonian

**Definitions for aeonian:**

 **Eternal, everlasting**

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in ages. I've been working on my other story. Anyway, here's another one!**

* * *

David groaned. It had been another long, boring day filled with long, boring paperwork. He had been going over old case files to make sure of their orderliness. So basically, a whole day of doing nothing but looking at pieces of paper.

The agent took one look at the sizable stack next to him and groaned again. Hours would be spent before the stack was done. _Sure wish someone else would do it._ Who, though?

A file was laying open on his desk. It was displaying a page full of unknowable math. _Charlie._ He thought of the young mathematician. He had first met Charlie on one of his most stressful cases. Being new to Don, Terry, and the FBI in general, it had been a nightmare. As they frantically worked to pinpoint where the rapist was going to attack next, Don brought in his little brother. The younger, curly haired man had begun to describe some math thing that supposedly would find and identify the suspect.

David had been skeptical. Of course, everyone in the FBI had been skeptical. Even Don. But, then, the impossible happened.

Charles Eppes pulled through. He figured out who and where in time to save the last victim.

And now, the math that saved a woman's life was written down forever in the case file. Every other case that Charlie used math to solve had the math immortalized.

David looked at the math on the page. He could never hope to duplicate it on his own. But there it is. Recorded in a place that no one looks. And there it will stay.

He felt a small pang of pity. So much had depended on the math and no one will look at it. _That's how everything ends up. Forgotten. They take the results and forget about the one who got it._

As the math stared back at him, David vowed that he would not forget. No matter what, Charlie Eppes's math would be in the mind of one man.


	6. Sagacity

**Sorry for not updating. I am experiencing a classic writer's block. Here's one for you guys!**

* * *

 **Definitions for Sagacity**

Acuteness of mental discernment and soundness of judgment.

* * *

The tension was high in the office. The FBI was closing in on their spree killer. The suspect had not even occurred to them until a certain mathematician was called. The youngest Eppes had done an analysis on males matching the description with certain key points: their financial statements, their living arrangements, and their law enforcement record. The feds knew that there was a dirty cop in their midst. Dr. Eppes had figured out who.

Two men had an equal probability of being the killer. Both had new money, both had isolated apartments, and both had trouble with their bosses. Nathan Hiltion and Brady Maine. The only problem was that one of the two men was a victim. Their serial killer had taken the other man as a hostage and would kill him once time ran out. He was baiting the police.

One house, the house that was not hosting the serial killer and his prey, would explode as soon as the bureau set foot inside. The other had the killer. The FBI had to choose which house to go to. If they picked the wrong one, multiple agents die as well as the victim.

The decision fell to the brother Eppes. Two geniuses, in different areas of expertise, were trying to find out a way to make a confident choice. One, the younger, had done as much as he could. The other, the agent as well as the elder, had to make the choice now.

In full command, the SAC was pacing the floor of the office. No one else could make the decision, nor would they want to. That was the price of being at the top.

The restless feet stilled. The agent smiled. The decision was made.


	7. Oenophile

**Definitions for oenophile**

A person who enjoys wines, usually as a connoisseur.

* * *

Sniff. Sip. Spit. Sniff. Sip. Spit. Sniff. Sip. Spit. Sniffsipspitsniffsipspitsniffsipspit.

Alan held his glass of wine close to his chest. Watching the barbarians that defined themselves as oenophiles completely desecrate the tradition that he held so dear was ghastly. These were amateurs, obviously finding the careful procedure of wine tasting too slow and ancient to be of any value. Which is why they were trying to pioneer their own way of wine tasting.

He rubbed his forehead. _Why am I here?_ Because both Don and Charlie had taken it upon themselves to get him to relax and take a breather. _If anyone needs a relaxing day, it is them. Not me!_ He wasn't blind. He could see the creases in his sons' faces deepen, the shadows under their eyes darken. They were running themselves ragged, and nothing he could say would stop that. They would continue down this path until they caught the bad guy.

A surge of pride rose in his chest. Those were his boys. His crime fighting duo. And he was more proud of them than he could say.

When their mother, beloved Margaret, had passed, the chasm between the two had seemed impenetrable.

But now, they were working closely together to bring down the city's scum. Sure, both had brushes with death. Probably more than either of them had told him. There were times when words of caution and prohibition rose to his lips.

But. He looked at his two sons. The mathematician and the federal agent. Two unlikely professions that have collided in a major way. The two of them worked together to make a difference.

How could he, as a father, ask for more?

So he looked around, saw all of the snobby people who claimed to know wine butchering the tradition, and he relaxed.

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **I am willing to accept ideas or suggestions. If you want to see something, let me know.**


	8. Stelliferous

**A sad one. Includes characters from all seasons.**

* * *

 **Definitions for Stelliferous**

Having or abounding with stars

* * *

The old man leaned heavily on his cane. It had been many years since he could walk unaided. Far more than that since he could run, let alone ride his beloved bike. His hair, once dark and striking, was now laced with silver.

The air was fresh. The sun was shining. The old man chuckled. His friends would have liked that. They would have liked the warm summer day. Of course, he couldn't visit all of his friends. Their places were spread out too far for him to accomplish that.

He took comfort in what he could do. The grass bent silently under his feet, cushioning the impact. A soft breeze blew against his wrinkled face. Rows upon rows of stones marked where other people's friends had been put to rest.

He shuffled towards a small pond. That's where some of his friends lay.

His knees begged him for a rest. Obligingly, he sat down on a wooden bench across from the seven stones he had come to visit. They were not his friends, but his family.

His head bowed in respect as he thought of their journeys.

 _Margaret Eppes_. She had passed away when he and his brother were young. They had been devastated. The two brothers, already distant, drifted apart even further.

He smiled a sad smile at that. It had taken a long time, but he and his brother had managed to put aside their differences in order to stop a criminal. That was decades ago, but he remembered it like it was yesterday. His brother had gotten home from work and left his papers and maps on the table. He, being the curious little brother he was, had unrolled one of the curled maps and proceeded to try to help his brother. His brother had been angry, until their father had convinced him that he could help. That was the start of a work relationship, and the restart of their personal relationship. Because of his interaction with Don's work, he had made new acquaintances and friends.

They had formed a small band of crime fighters. Members arrived and they left, but the Eppes family was the center of it all. Even when he had left with his wife to England, they had kept in touch with their friends. They had spent a few years in England, but they decided that they missed their familial interactions far too much to stay. So they came back.

The group had grown old.

Alan was the first. He had passed quickly and quietly. He went to sleep and slipped up to heaven. Instead of repeating their behavior from when they had lost their other parent, the brothers grew even closer.

Colby was second. He had gone in a less peaceful way. He had gone on an assignment with the army and he never came back. The official statement was that he had died a hero, losing his life by saving others. They had been crushed, David most of all. They were not currently partners, but they were still best friends.

Liz was third. She had been working a case undercover in a drug operation, and the mark had panicked and started shooting up the place. She was mortally wounded, and died with her friends and family gathered around her bed.

Larry was fourth. He had been ill for a long time. Cancer. This time, though, Charlie was ready for him. He had not drawn back into his shell, instead choosing to stay by his mentor's side until he joined Alan.

Ian was fifth. He had simply stopped communicating. Four months later, he was declared KIA. They held a small memorial, where they reminisced about him.

Terry was sixth. She had been shot protecting her partner, who survived. They flew down to DC to see her funeral.

Megan was seventh. Charlie had never lost touch with her, sending emails to see how she was doing. She emailed him and told him about her serious medical condition. She had two options: have a risky surgery or continue to live with her condition. She told him that she was going to have the procedure, and she wanted them to come and say goodbye. They went. They had tearfully said their goodbyes, just in case she never woke up. They waited during her long surgery. It had been successful, but by a hair. Her heart had stopped, and had needed to be revived. The doctors put her into a medically induced coma. She never woke up. Her family let her go after two months of waiting.

Amita was eighth. She had taken their three year old son to the playground when a teenager had lost control of his car. They were both declared dead upon arrival. They never got to say goodbye. Don supported him through this dark time.

Robin was ninth. Along the way, she and Don had married. He could remember their wedding. It was a joyous occasion, with much laughter and love. Two years after they got married, Robin became pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy baby girl. When her daughter was nine years old, Robin had to go into court. She was prosecuting a mob boss. His accomplices had stormed the courtroom, slaughtering everyone in their path. Charlie supported Don and his daughter as best as he could.

David was tenth. He was stabbed while interviewing a suspect, and died of his injuries shortly after. Don and Charlie were there to comfort him while he passed.

Don's daughter was eleventh. She had grown up to be an FBI agent, just like her father. She was taken from them by an escaped convict who was seeking revenge. She was hit by a car and never recovered.

Now it was just Charlie and Don. Two old men. Two brothers. Their hair was now gray. Their faces were wrinkled. They had lived together and they had suffered together.

Then it was just Charlie. Don had slipped away, just like Alan. Peacefully.

So here he was, paying respect to his family's graves. Margaret, Alan, Amita, his son, Robin, Don's daughter, and Don. His stone would soon be added. The aches in his bones would see to that.

He was ready. He had spent so long apart from them that he would give anything to see them again. Somehow he knew he would. So many bright souls could not be diminished. They were there, watching over him in the great, dark sky. They shone brightly down on him, reminding him that there was a reason that he was still here while they were up there.

The old man smiled gently. He would wait. He would do as much as he could to honor all of his fallen friends. The seven stones marked where their bodies were, but not their spirits. He had never believed the "nonsense" about souls and spirits when he was younger. But, age changes a man. It had certainly changed him.

So for now, he would be content with seeing his loved ones in the sky. He would watch them and yearn for them until it was his turn to take his place among the stars.

The lights of the dark.


	9. Alpenglow

**Definitions for Alpenglow**

A reddish glow often seen on the summits of mountains just before sunrise or just after sunset.

* * *

There is nothing more satisfying than reaching the peak after hours of strenuous climbing. That is one of the best feelings in the world. Swiping the sweat from a dripping forehead, child of hard work and determination. Of course, the added danger of hiking in the dark does help for the adrenaline flooding the system. Danger was too strong of a word. Inconvenience maybe.

But he was willing to endure any type of idiotic notion of inconvenience to see the alpenglow. The absolute beauty and elegance that sunrise brought, tinting the beautiful mountains that neared California. It is completely worth it.

The tips of the mountains turn red. He watches and stills his thoughts. The awe he feels is indescribable. One more beautiful morning for the Eppes.


	10. Contretemps

**Definitions for Contretemps**

An inopportune occurrence; an embarrassing mischance

* * *

Charlie was in the middle of a full-blown "math rant" as they affectionately dubbed his lectures when it happened. Colby was leaning too far back in his chair and the legs tipped too far from the center of balance. He went down in a flurry of motion and yells. Colby made so much noise that the entire floor paused what they were doing and turned towards the ruckus and Charlie stopped mid-sentence.

They watched in silence as the blond man picked himself gingerly up, righted his chair, and slumped down in it. A few seconds passed.

Everything continued. Colby sighed.

"I'll never live this down, will I?"

David and Megan smirked fiercely and replied in unison. "Never."


	11. Autodidact

**Definitions for Autodidact**

A person who has learned a subject without the benefit of a teacher or formal education; a self-taught person.

* * *

When someone, who knows the Eppes family, hears "teacher" their thoughts immediately go to the youngest Eppes, Charlie. They hear words pertaining to education and associate them with the professor. However, for Charlie, "teaching" was not something he would first ascribe to himself. No, there was another special man for that.

Charlie knew that it took someone who is truly special to teach themselves something. His math was something else; he was a natural. But for someone to truly _learn_ something without teachers, they are truly something rare.

A great man.

And he looked up to his brother for that.

* * *

 **Sorry, no update for Exhausted today. I will try to get it out before Wednesday.**


	12. Hero

**Definitions for Hero**

A person of distinguished courage or ability, admired for their brave deeds and noble qualities.

* * *

It was a Friday when their world fell apart.

The best day of the week, forever marred by the cruelty of fate.

The odds of that happening on a Friday was surprisingly small. Granted, all of everyone was in a hurry away from work, away from school, away from responsibility.

That day was ruined because of one person hurrying towards.

Danger repels the weak, but attracts the strong.

He was strong.

So it was with pride the remaining Eppes mourned their fallen hero.

He saved other lives, but could not save his own.

And that was everything that mattered.


	13. Brother

**Definitions for Brother**

One who shares a common ancestry, allegiance, character, or purpose with another

* * *

He stood on the edge of nothing. The abyss stretched forever, beautiful and terrible all at once. The void was blacker than night and more silent than death.

He glanced over his shoulder. Light was glowing softly, welcoming him in a warm embrace. There was joy there. Joy and love and everything good. He could barely make out a figure. It was his mother.

He looked back to the abyss. Shadows were swirling, casting icy tendrils towards him. There was pain there. Pain and fear and everything bad. But, he knew instinctively that his brother was down there.

As he stood, on the brink, his brother sat by his side in the hospital room, holding his hand and urging him to fight. The accident had been a horrific one. Doctors were surprised that he had survived the accident and gave him only a few hours to live. They said that only a miracle would save him now.

So here he was, teetering on the thin boundary between life and death. He looked at his mother, then towards where his brother would be. This was the most important decision he would ever need. He glanced in between the light and dark, between uncertainty and eternity. He took a step back, then another.

His brother was still sitting there when the alarms began to go off. His brother was next to him by his beside when his heart stopped.

He was walking towards his mother when an agonized shout echoed out of the depths. It was his brother calling his name. And with that, with one single word, he made up his mind. He ran to the edge and jumped for his brother.

His brother was sitting beside him when his eyes fluttered open. His brother was next to him during the long process of healing. His brother was with him when he came home.

For they were brothers. And he would never abandon his brother.

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day!**


	14. Serendipity

**Definitions for Serendipity**

The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

* * *

It's a hot, sunny day in LA. The sun is beating down mercilessly. The smog is suffocating. Cars are blaring at each other on the on the highway.

She came to the beach to get away from the noise and stench of the city. Unfortunately, only the stench went away. There were hundreds of people on the beach as well, all jabbering and squealing and laughing.

It's unclear whether or not she'll stay, but after a moment of indecision, she toes off her shoes and steps onto the burning sand. She jogs quickly down to the surf, where the sand is cool.

She stands still, watching as the waves rush over her feet and recede. They trickle over and back again, over and back again. She is mesmerized by the beauty she is experiencing. Even though she has lived by the ocean all of her life, the grace of the water enchants her every time.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

She is drawn out of her daze by a low voice that belongs to a handsome man. He has dark brown, curly hair and a kind face. He is watching the waves like she was, admiration and respect outlining his gaze. He glances over at her, and she sees dark eyes that held far more expression than any other she had seen; they were beautiful.

He gave her a small smile. "The ocean is one of the most intricate systems of the world. Millions of millions of gallons are simply there. They seem so inconsequential. What's a gallon or two or ten? But when added with another gallon here or there, they make an enormous body of water. It's almost unbelievable. Millions and millions of tons of pressure upon the earth. But it doesn't crumple. Why?"

He gestured out to the crystal waters again. She slid her eyes from his face to the water. It had an otherworldly beauty to it now. His observation had painted another layer of mystery to the masterpiece, and she loved it.

"I suppose we'll never know for sure. But one does wonder. How can so seemingly delicate and simple a treasure confuse scientists and mathematicians all over the world?" He looked at her fully. She felt her heart stop. This stranger had stolen her heart. His gaze held so much understanding and knowledge that it was stunning. The excitement was contagious. She found herself staring into the depths of the blue water.

An element of wonder had superimposed itself on her. She turned to ask the man his name, but he was gone. A keen sense of less swept over her.

By spending a few minutes talking to her, that man had changed her.


	15. Family

**Definitions of Family**

A group of people united by certain convictions or a common affiliation

* * *

Charlie smiled to himself. He was in the company of his best friends. Megan, Colby, David, Larry, Amita, his father, and Don were sitting in various seats around the camp fire. As we watched them joke and toss around marsh mellows, he realized something: they were not his friends.

They were his family.

* * *

 **Short little present**


	16. Alright

**Definitions for Alright**

In a satisfactory manner or to a satisfactory extent

* * *

Charlie beamed at Amita. "Exactly!"

She smiled back and pointed to another spot on the board. "That section is not at all catering to the needs of the trigonometrically inverted sequence over only primed variables…"

Colby frowned in confusion and leaned over to David. "Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Amita continued to fling out sentences in mathematician-ese, or nerd speak as Colby private referred to it.

David shook his head. I don't think that it matter whether or not we understand them. As long as they can dumb it down enough that Don can, it's alright."

Colby looked back at the two mathematicians, who were glowing with excitement and pride, and he agreed.

 _As long as we have Charlie and Amita, we'll be alright_.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay in posting. Real life is taking the forefront.**


End file.
